


Working Title

by Lyus



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: Want not, have not.





	

She took everything from you, and even on threat of death you would give her nothing--beg no quarter, not bend, not break, nor bow. You continue as you always have down the halls of aperture.


End file.
